What Belongs to God
by StarFire and Sakura
Summary: What belongs to God belongs to God. And Kira is God. [Futurefic, rated for language in later chapters] Prologue up!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Before one reads a story, one normally reads the notes before and after the story. This is especially advised for this particular story.

This story begins in the year 3050, or year 1030 in the Kira era. It spans from that year to around 3056, or year 1036 in the Kira era.

It should be noted that this story is _not _merely a story or a legend, but a record, and therefore some events have not, and cannot, be expanded on, and are only briefly mentioned, important though they be.

I have done my best to compile these events in an orderly fashion for you to read.

For those of you who would like to read on, please do; an exciting, if not depressing, tale awaits.

-------

"Mother, who is Kira?"

During the Kira era, this was a question all children asked, Kokari Amiru being no exception. At some point in their lives, they would hear the name Kira and wonder about who this was.

And, as every parent should have done, her mother replied swiftly.

"Kira is our Savior, who rescued the world from darkness."

Curiously, the answer given is actually a phrase from the Pledge of Allegiance – to Kira, that is. Besides that, Amiru was intrigued by this. The most darkness she had seen was that of her bedroom at night, and the monsters lurking there. She simply could not comprehend the whole world being black.

"I don't understand." A phrase worthy of all her confusion. Her mother sighed.

"'The world, enshrouded by darkness, was slowly being killed and destroyed by crime and murder. Blood was spilt in every corner, and man was poisoned by temptation's pull.

But lo, from the very same darkness came Kira, illuminating the black and turning to white, and with his Almighty hand he banished the darkness. 'Leave and never return,' he spoke, and it followed his command.

And thus the world was saved.'"

Her mother finished the tale with a wave of her hand, as if she were a minstrel singing the song and had ended the song of her harp.

"That is the tale of the Almighty Kira." Amiru blinked. At the very least, the tale had told her that he was good.

"In darkness? But… everything is really bright now, 'specially during the day. Was it a long time ago?"

"Yes, it was. We live in the 1030th year of Kira's reign."

"What? Then… then Kira must be really, really, _really _old!"

"No, no." Her mother chuckled. "The title of Kira is passed down, generation to generation, to the newest member of the Kira bloodline. We currently live in the reign of the 12th Kira, but his rule will be at an end in 10 or 11 years."

"Wow! That sounds really cool!"

"…yes. It is."

Amiru, now extremely bored since her question had been answered, glanced outside. It was another bright and sunny day, as it had been for weeks. Not a hint of the darkness in the story.

"Mother, can I play outside?"

"Of course you can, dear."

So Amiru ran outside, not looking back to see her mother's troubled face, nor did she think of Kira, and what lay ahead.

----------

"_Do you hate Kira?"_

"_Yes.**"**_

Chapter end**---------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own Amiru, Amiru's mother, and other characters who appear in later chapters.**

Okay. I bet you people are wondering what the crap THAT was. I'll tell you. It's the start of a multi-chapter Death Note fic!

For those of you who want to see Misa and Raito, I have one or two little stories planned where they will appear (you'll see).

As for L... this fic contains some minor spoilers. / It makes more sense when you read the fic. XD

I realize this chapter was a bit vague, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the fanfic. :3 Buh-bye.


	2. Bad

Her first day of kindergarten. Oh joy and fun cuddles.

While she told her mother she was fine, she was nervous as could be as she stared up at the tall building. Apparently it was an abandoned warehouse at one point, and had been fixed up by teachers of the community.

She slowly opened the door to find… no one. Well, wait. There was someone. A teacher with bright red hair informed her that everyone was playing in the back, and led her to said place.

She surveyed the kids, playing ball and jump rope, and as her eyes fell on one particular boy, she started. With his wild hair and wide eyes, she thought perhaps he didn't belong here – no, it seemed he was at ease with his shoes off and sitting in an odd position.

She then heard an odd noise coming from the front, and peered around the edge of the building to see what it was. It was a car – a flying car. And it was dropping off a young girl with dirty blonde hair, which seemed mismatched against her solemn expression.

She watched as the teacher bustled up to the girl.

"Akako-sama, do you need anything?" she asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"No thank you. I will merely go out to where the rest of the students are." The girl, she noted, was very formal, and she blinked as the newcomer came toward her.

"Ah… hello. What's your name?" she asked politely.

"Me?" the girl said. "I'm… Akako."

"Hello, Akako. I'm Amiru. You're starting here too, then?"

"Yes… Father wants me to 'interact with and know the people over whom I will someday rule,'" the girl said, obviously annoyed with her father.

"I see… wait. Rule?" Amiru was confused. Since when did little kindergarteners rule over anything besides their toys?

"Ah… I'm going to be the next Kira." Akako said it quietly, as though if someone knew, something terrible would happen.

"Wow!" Amiru was astonished, as she normally was. "That's amazing! Well, pleased to meet you, Akako! Wanna play catch?"

"Oh… okay!"

The two played their game, tossing it back and forth until it rolled astray, and the wild boy from before picked it up.

"Hello," Amiru greeted.

"This is your ball, right?" the boy asked. He tossed it back to them. "I'm Ryuu, by the way."

"I'm Amiru, and this is Akako." She said it casually, like she had been asked this a million times before.

"Akako… so you're the next Kira?" Ryuu said, now directing his gaze at Akako.

"Yes…" Akako paused before suddenly blurting out, "Do you not like me?"

This brought out a simultaneous "huh?" from both Ryuu and Amiru.

"Because… because people get in trouble when they don't like Kira. And I don't want you to get in trouble… so if you don't like me… then tell me what I can do to make it better!"

"We wouldn't not like you! We're your friends!" Amiru nearly yelled, though she vaguely wondered if Ryuu was now a friend, since they only knew each other for less than 5 minutes.

"Ah… okay."

And so Ryuu joined in, and the three continued their game.

---------

Once a year, on the day when Kira came to rule, fireworks were set off to celebrate His Righteousness. There was a festival, and a parade, and everything you could think of.

Today was that day, September 9th, and now, Amiru wondered whether to ask the question she had been meaning to ask for a week now. However, no matter how much she tried to work up the courage, she simply could not bring herself to ask her mother.

Then, on the night of the festival, she ate, drank, and played games, trying to ignore the question that threatened to tear her apart and escape.

It was only later, when they were far away, and the fireworks were going off in the distance, when she couldn't hold it back.

"Mother… you… I want to ask you something."

"Yes, dear?"

"Mother… you may not want to answer… and if you say yes, I promise, I won't tell _anybody, _but I just have to know…"

"Do… do you…"

"…_people get in trouble when they don't like Kira."_

"Do you hate Kira?"

There was a long pause, filled only with the crack of the firecrackers and the flashes of light, and her mother was silent for the longest time.

"**Yes.**"

----------------------------

September 17, 1030

Kokari Chiiru was arrested for treason against Kira. While Lord Kira gave one of his speeches, she attempted to attack him, screaming that she hated Our Lord.

"I was shocked when she did it," said neighbor Ukita Hiishu. "She always seemed to be a faithful Kira follower. But then, she was always a strange type."

Her punishment will be released soon.

-------------------------------------

September 19th, 1030 – Kokari Chiiru died in an execution of a heart attack, watched by a crowd, in which was her daughter.

---------------------------------

"Mother is gone… and Kira sent her away. But Mother said it herself, only bad people are sent away by Kira… so Mother was a bad person?" The room was dark, and she was still crying, and Ryuu and Akako were beside her.

"A bad person… Mother is… a bad person…"

And she turned on the lights.

"Kira illuminated her darkness… and sent her away."

End of chapter---------------

Alright, woot, next chapter I can actually START WRITING:D Woot!


End file.
